Where's Kurt?
by Black.Phoenix72
Summary: What if Finn wasn't there to save Kurt from Karofsky and Azimio in the end of "Theatricality". Would Kurt forgive him or would he turn to someone else for comfort? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of it's characters**

**A/N: I love Kurt! please forgive me for any spelling/grammatical mistakes you may find.. and please review!**

"Well, the next time you want to express yourself and look like a circus freak, don't be shocked when my fist feels like expressing itself against your chin!"

He shuddered slightly in his gray Gaga outfit as the sentence repeat itself once more in Kurt's head. First time they saw him in his Gaga costume Azimio and Karofsky had shoved him into a locker; the second time, they'd messed up his gaga outfit, he hoped there wouldn't be a third. He shook off the feeling as he walked down the empty hallway.

"Today is the last time you'll have to wear it to school." he reminded himself and the bell had already rung ten minutes ago signifying the end of the last period. He had purposely made himself late for Glee practice, hoping Azimio and Karofsky had already made their way to football practice.

He wasn't feeling like himself after the incident in the basement with Finn. His usually bright and brave facade had dimmed down a bit. The word Finn had used on him; he told his Dad that it was not a big deal, that he go it all the time. That was a half truth - yes he did get an earful of it almost everyday, but no matter how many times the word was flung at him he couldn't help but flinch and feel the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Hey fag!" for a moment Kurt thought the sound was in his head, his mind recreating it like a cruel example to what he was thinking. But the sneer and the mockery in the voice, the red letterman jacket he saw from the corner of his eye was just too real. His breath hitched in his throat as two looming figures came infront of him.

Before he could even look up, he was roughly shoved against a locker. He looked up only to see the sneering faces of Azimio and Karofsky. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the anger or if it was because of his pride, but he was suddenly brave again. "What the hell do you think you neanderthals are doing?"

"Just keeping our little promise Hummel... remember? Gaga outfit in school equals to my fist plus you chin." Azimio said, making 'plus' and 'equal to' signs with his hands, Karofsky laughed as they pushed Kurt against the window at the end of the hallway.

_"Fine. You wanna hit me? you wanna beat me up? go ahead!" Kurt burst as he tried to stop the helpless tears from running down his cheeks. "..but I swear to you I will never change. I'm proud to be different! It's the best thing about me so go ahead..." he saw they're faces drop and with all the courage he could muster at the moment he breathed "...Hit me..."_

_Azimio's face was serious as he said the words Kurt was dreading. "I believe i will... Sir would you like to go first?" _Kurt looked around the deserted hallway desperate for some help as Karofsky cracked his knuckles. "Don't mind if I do" he said taking one step and Kurt felt Karofsky's fist collide with his left jaw. He stumbled to his side his hands holding the left side of his face, the tears were flowing freely now. "Fine. You made your point, you punched the little gay kid, I hope you're happy." Kurt said as he picked himself up and tried to make his way to glee practice; but the two bullies latched themselves to either side of Kurt, as if to help him up but dragged him towards the opposite direction. "Did you think that was all we were going to do to you fag?" Karofsky sneered. Kurt's stomach lurched, the fear in the pit of his stomach bubbled to his lips "Stop! where are you two taking me?" Kurt shouted failing to keep the terror out of his voice. Karofsky threw an elbow in Kurt's gut and he staggered, coughing. "The locker room..." said Azimio matter-of-factly "...football practice got cancelled, so we decided to pay you a little visit." "Don't worry we'll be all by ourselves." Karofsky added, and the two of them laughed.

As soon as they reached the locker room both of them pushed him hard against the one of the lockers Kurt turned his face just in time to feel the cool metal on his cheek instead of his nose. As soon as he turned around all he saw was fist. As he regained conciousness the first thing he noticed was how cold the floor was. "Wake-y wake-y lady boy" Karofsky sang. Kurt tried to push himself off the floor but as soon as he was in a semi sitting position Karofsky punched him in the gut and sent him sprawling to the floor again. Azimio kicked him hard in the same spot Karofsky had punched him, he couldn't breathe. He curled to his side to ease the pain but then they kept kicking him mercilessly. Their heavy shoes connected with his ribs, his back, his stomach sending flashes of agony though his clenched eyes. Kurt was gasping for air as when they finished.

"So are you going to stop being such a freak Hummel?" Azimio shouted in his face. Kurt still looked defiantly at them and shook his head, not being able to speak just yet.

"Well then maybe this will change your mind." Karofsky said as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and brought it down on Kurt's leg. The *snap* echoed in the room followed by Kurt's scream. Kurt was in agony, every inch of his body cried out the same tune, his mind seemed confused with the havoc that had been wreaked on his body. His ears started to ring and the last thing he saw the was the two of them running out of the room.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review it! should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews guys! This was my first Fanfic ever and I was so glad you all liked it... You guys are amazing... please keep me writing by sending in your thoughts.. and please be honest. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of it's characters**

**A/N: Please forgive me for any spelling/grammatical mistakes you may find.. and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was laughing as Tina took a dramatic bow in her vampire costume.

"Where's Kurt?" Artie's voice rang out through the applause and laughter. The giggles slowly died down and everybody looked around the room nervously.

"Omegosh!" The whole glee club turned to look at Tina who was growing pale by the moment. "What's wrong?" Mr. Schuster asked worriedly. She narrated the harassment she and Kurt had endured from the two football players.

"But those two have been harassing all of us over our costumes" Finn interjected and everybody nodded in union. "But Kurt is the only person they actually gave a physical threat to." Tina argued as she repeated Azimio and Karofsky's threat to the entire club. There was silence in the room as the realization of what might have happened to Kurt slowly trickled down everybody's throat.

Finn looked at the clock - twenty minutes had passed since he'd gotten here; Kurt was never late for practice... never. And a simple smack on the cheek like Azimio had promised wouldn't have taken this long. "Crap crap crap!" he cursed as he rushed out of the room. He mentally cursed himself for not doing anything even though Kurt had hinted on him being physically harassed by the two bullies _"Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?"_ the Kurt's voice rang in his mind as if mocking him in his present situation._ "...Why do you have to make such a spectacle of youself..." "Why can't you work harder at blending in?.." "...I'm sure that would be easier for you..." "...You know, it would..." _Finn shook his head desperately trying not to rethink what had happened after that, he wanted to stop the guilt from choking him into tears. But try as he might, he couldn't wipe away the image of Kurt's face when he said those words to him - the words that made Kurt's usually calm and defiant features crumple into a mask of pain as he poorly concealed the hurt each time Finn used the word on him like a cruel whip.

"Please be okay please be okay..." he prayed as he ran aimlessly through the school he skidded to a halt when he saw something on the floor: it was a blonde wig, he could feel the blood drain from his face. He was brought back to reality when he felt a sharp slap on his shoulder he immidiately recognised as Puck's. He could hear distant voices calling out Kurt's name and doors being opened and slammed shut. He looked up and realized he was infront of the locker room. It was probably the familiarity of the place that drew him there, like how you would always want to start with something or someplace that you knew or had spent the most time in. He looked at Puck and knew that it was the same feeling that brought him here too. They looked at each other's bewildered faces for a moment before opening the door.

Their worst fears came to life as they took in the sight that greeted them. Kurt was lying on the floor, his outfit was torn, the left of his face was bruised and bloody and his right leg was twisted in an angle that made both of their stomach lurch. Finn couldn't move, Puck had lowered himself down, fearing the worst and was listening to check if Kurt was still breathing. The ragged shallow breathing sent shivers down his spine. He shot a glance at his leg which was definitely broken, which made him think about other fractures that Kurt may have suffered; They couldn't have two glee clubbers in a wheelchair.

He pat Kurt's unbruised cheek as softly as his panicked fingers would allow. "Hey Kurt" he called out "..wake up buddy." Stroking his cheek. The Puckzilla side of him screamed for him to stop and to quit being such a wuss, but seeing that Kurt's right cheek was the only part of him that was visibly unhurt, he didn't know what else to do.

Kurt felt someone stroking his cheek, for a wild moment he thought Karofsky and Azimio weren't quite done with him. He shot his eyes open only to see Puck staring at him with the weirdest look on his face, his features changed into a mixture of relief and panic "Are you hurt?" he blurt out. "Duh.." said Kurt before gasping as the pain hit him. "I mean y-your back, your spine... is it... o-okay?" as he stammered. Kurt tried to analyze the agony. His right leg definitely hurt the most, and his chest seared with pain with each breath that he took. Though the muscles on his back were aching he knew his spine was unhurt. Kurt slowly nodded as Puck's face washed with relief.

"We're gonna get you out of here okay." He said and turned around to look at Finn who was still frozen at the door, dressed up as Kiss, holding a blonde wig, staring at them. If Puck wasn't so scared himself, he was sure he would have cracked up. "Dude!" he shouted, Finn seemed to snap out of his momentary trance and looked sharply at Puck. "Call Mr. Schuester and the rest... and call an ambulance!" he called out as Finn raced out of the room. He looked back at Kurt, he was shivering and had tears streaming down his eyes. His breathing was hitchy and looked like he was in major pain. He propped Kurt up, took off his jacket and put it around Kurt's shoulders. He put a shoulder around Kurt to support his weight as he lost consciousness again. This time he didn't bother to wake him up.

He heard soft gasps behind him. He turned around to see all the Glee clubbers and Mr. Schue staring at them. They looked exactly like what he was feeling at the moment. After a minute of silence, a there began symphony of sobs, "...omygosh" and "..Kurt" along with the sound of the ambulance siren somewhere in the midst of chaos.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review it!**


End file.
